Discoveries
by Alikia
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Sometimes, even we don't know what they are.
1. Chapter 1

_This story begins after Charlie, Maggie and Aaron have found Myles and have gotten him on board to find Danny. They have also found Nora and are about to meet the Rebels. It's kind of my version of the story with the same characters and an extra addition to the mix._

"Just drop it, ok Charlie. I'm not in the mood or sharing". They had managed to find Nora and had been walking for over a day to reach this rebel camp, much to Myles' disgust. The Rebels were out of their minds trying to go up against Monroe and his Militia. In his mind they were all suicidal and he had almost keeled over when he found out Nora was one of them. They had bickered profusely about things and Charlie had managed to put two and two together. She just had to know everything about everyone, especially him and his history. Kids!

Thankfully she took the hint and shut her yapping so they were able to walk in silence for the next few hours. Myles found himself yet again debating about his decision to help the niece he hadn't seen since before the power went off. His life may not have been perfect but it was a hell of a lot more likeable than taking on group after group of killers. He had been content in his Chicago bar until four people walked in asking after him. They turned his world upside down and all he wanted to do was walk away. Unfortunately that damn girl had wiggled her way in.

He shook his head in frustration. "Hey, Nora, how much further"? Nora turned to him, glaring. "Why? You getting tired"? "You know that's not what I mean". He glanced at Charlie who was watching them curiously. He could imagine what was going through her head. "We're supposed to be finding her brother, remember". Nora rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know but I'm getting this gun to those men". She turned and walked off leaving Myles to get frustrated again at the female species and Charlie grinning cheekily.

"Oh yeah, this is a great rebel base". The old restaurant was like almost every other building they had passed but the rebels hadn't done much to it to fortify it. It could have been overrun in minutes. He sighed and followed the woman to the entrance, not surprised when several figures appeared with weapons raised. Instinctively he moved closer to Charlie in case the need arose to protect her. Introductions were quickly made, Myles making sure to keep his and Charlie's true names secret. It would be better if no one knew who they were. The rebels escorted them inside and they were confronted by pain and suffering. "We were trying to obtain guns from the Militia", Nicholas, the rebel leader explained. The operation had gone sideways, the group losing a dozen good soldiers.

Myles kept looking around the room, half listening to the conversation between Nora and Nicholas. Bloody and bandaged people littered the room with others attempting to tend to their wounds. In the far corner, a young man was getting his head wrapped by a girl. She was about Charlie's age but she had definitely seen more rough stuff than his niece. He didn't know her but for some reason he felt like he did. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. Her face was half covered and she appeared overly focused on her work.

He dragged his attention away from the stranger when Charlie's voice broke his thoughts. Despite everything they had been through in the short time they had known each other, she was still shocked when faced with death. His brother had definitely sheltered her well. "Come on kid, we should get going". Nora was instantly at his side. "You can't! These people need all the help we can give. You can't go". Myles felt his frustration hit a high. "Don't tell me what I can't do Nora. We got your damned gun to your idiot rebels and now you want more. Besides, you just told us one of your people is unaccounted for. A hundred to one the Militia has him and they will be coming through that door, killing anyone they see. Everyone needs to leave. Now"!

"These people aren't able to move yet", Nicholas piped up. "We need time to tend to them and prepare". Myles sighed. "You don't have the time". He turned to leave and almost collided with the young woman from the corner. Before he could apologise, Nora grabbed his arm. "You can't go". "Yes I can". He paused. "I want a word with you". Nora never got the chance to respond as Myles dragged her to another part of the building for a quiet word. "Listen Nora, I get the big heart you suddenly have, wanting to help the little guys but to stay here is suicide, one thing that is not on my to do list". Nora's anger was clear. "All I'm asking for is time, Myles. Can't you give me that"? Myles was just about to say hell no when a familiar voice interrupted their argument.

"How much time do you need"? Charlie had managed to drag herself from her stunned state and was sticking her nose in. "No Charlie, we are not….". "Half an hour", Nora said quickly. "All we need is half and hour". "You got it". Myles couldn't help but stare open mouthed at the tenacity of the girl in front of him. All he could do was walk away, frustrated at folding so quickly.

Myles found himself pacing, not wanting to know how slow time seemed to be going. Charlie and Nora were helping the wounded and all he could do to stop his anger and frustration from boiling over was to find somewhere private to try and calm down. Just when he was almost completely relaxed, his instincts and training kicked in and her spun, his sword at the ready. The young girl from the makeshift hospital stood calmly, her own weapons still in their sheaths despite his aggressiveness. "I don't like being snuck up on", he said as he put his sword away.

For a moment she just stared. "Do you also not like to eat"? She offered him a small packet of rations. "Don't ask me what it is", she continued, stepping closer. "I don't know exactly but I do know it's edible". Myles stared at her for a moment, sizing her up and found himself accepting her offer. "Thanks". Silence followed, making him feel very awkward but before he could break it, she did. "Everyone is almost ready", she started, quietly watching him. "I think Nora and Padre Nick would want to see you". She quickly turned and left. Myles stared after her, unable to shake the feeling he knew her from somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

_As you may have noticed, this so far has a pretty similar look to the show. I promise I am working towards an alternative story but I had to start back with the show so people would know what I was talking about and where I was coming from. The sections that are similar to the show will be giving a deeper insight to the characters and points of view for the particlar characters that we haven't seen on the show. Oh, and I apologise for spelling Miles with a y in the first chapter. Thanks Gizz._

* * *

_This starts after Miles has surrendered himself to the Militia in exchange for the lives of the Rebels._

"Ok, so you know what you have to do"?

Charlie nodded, wanting to get moving. The further away Miles got, the less time they had to save him. She couldn't lose more family. Nora patted her shoulder. "Good. Let's get our things and go".

A voice interrupted their preparations. "You'll need another bow". Both of them turned to find a young woman standing ready, weapons strapped to her body with a pack on her back. Nora didn't know her except for the fact that she had been helping the wounded rebels.

"Thank you but we'll be fine".

The girl didn't move. "When going against the Militia, any weapon is better than none". She waited patiently as they considered her argument.

"We could use more help and it's not like anyone else is offering". Nora stared at Charlie. Her heart was definitely too big but again, she was right. "Ok", she said at last, grabbing her gear. "Your help is appreciated but you need to keep up with us, not slow us down".

The girl nodded. "I will follow your instructions and I promise not to slow you down".

Nora nodded. "Alright. Let's go".

All three headed out quickly, hoping to get ahead of the Militia, Nora taking the lead. Charlie ran near the girl, noticing how well she was keeping up.

"Thank you for helping us". She paused. "Especially since you know who Miles really is and what he's done". The young woman nodded but stayed silent. Charlie followed quietly for a few minutes. "Why are you helping us"?

She watched as the stranger faltered slightly. "I came across the rebels by accident and I don't really have anywhere to go". She paused. "Besides, any excuse to kill Militia is good enough for me".

Charlie nodded. "Fair enough. So what do we call you"? The girl looked at her, considering her options. "You can call me Alex". She held out her hand as they ran and Charlie smiled, taking it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Alex".

_Nora, Charlie and Alex are on the bridge, getting set for the rescue._

"Right, so everyone knows what they have to do"? Nora's face was serious as she checked every direction. Charlie and Alex nodded, gripping their bows. "Good", Nora continued. "Let's get ready. They'll be here soon. If anything goes wrong, we split and meet back at the restaurant". With that, all three women took their positions. Charlie kept as cool as she could, hoping everything would go right. She didn't want to lose the best chance she had of getting Danny back. Everything was hanging by a thread since there hadn't been much time to plan it.

She glanced across the area to where the girl, Alex was supposed to be waiting to lay down the cover fire and to signal the Militia's approach. There was no sign of her. She was supposed to be there. Charlie's heart pounded as panic started to set in at the thought that she had left them in the lurch until a small bird whistle sounded, calming her instantly. Alex had shown them a small pipe that she would signal them with. Had the situation been different, Charlie would have been fascinated with it but for the time being, she resigned herself to waiting impatiently as the Militia came round the bend, her uncle being pulled behind one of the horses. Despite having the appearance of exhaustion, his eyes darted in every direction, looking for an opening to get away. His wishes were granted as the rescue was launched by the hidden trio. Charlie felt herself going through the motions as if she had done it a hundred times.

Alex made sure to lay down enough cover fire for all of them to get away. As the bagful of Nora's explosives went up, taking part of the bridge with it, she couldn't help but smile at the looks of annoyance on the faces of the surviving Militias' faces. As much as she wanted to stay and kill more, she knew enough to stick to the plans and pick the fights she knew she could win. Taking one last look at the angry men, she sped away to meet up with Nora, Charlie and the infamous Miles Matheson.

"Charlie would you let it go".

The three had run for a short distance then stopped to rest and to Miles' surprise and dismay, Charlie threw her arms around him and squeezed. She was a lot stronger than she looked. "C'mon Charlie, just stop". Charlie let go, looking just as awkward as Miles felt. They straightened their clothes as Nora smiled cheekily at them.

"You ok, Miles"?

"Yep, I'm good. Shall we go"?

Charlie looked around intently. "We can't. Not yet. We have to….". Rustling trees made Miles draw his sword, expecting the Militia. When a young woman entered the clearing, he saw the relief on her face when she saw them. He also noticed Charlie smile at the girl. It was evident she and Nora were glad she was there. He cautiously put his sword away as the girl joined them.

"Are you ok"?

The girl nodded at Charlie's question, her eyes focused and intent. If Miles didn't know any better, he'd have thought the girl had military training. "Are all of you ok"? Her face was serious as she took in their appearance in a glance, evidently glad they were fine. Miles watched her suspiciously.

"Who are you"?

"She", Nora interrupted before anyone else. "Is the girl who helped save your ass"?

"My ass didn't need saving. I had a plan".

"Really!? Like what? Stepping in horse crap as they dragged you to Monroe".

Miles glared at Nora. She'd always had a smart mouth, even when he knew her before. Her glare came back just as strong and he sighed, starting to feel tired. "Oh ok, stop with the look".

He turned to the girl, who was waiting patiently with Charlie as he and Nora bickered. Her face was just as focused as before but her eyes watched him curiously. He sighed again as he held out his hand. "Thanks for your help".

It took a moment before she took his hand, shaking gently. "You're welcome". An awkward silence followed, making Miles uneasy. "Ok, so, time to go"?

He started back towards another road, quickly noticing the girl join them. "Uh, what are you doing"? The girl didn't answer. Instead, Charlie chimed in, putting an almost protective hand on the girls arm. "She's coming with us".

Miles threw up his hands. "Nope, no way. Look, I appreciate the help but you're not coming with us". Charlie again spoke up forcefully, giving him that look she always seemed to give him. "Yes she is. For one, she just helped rescue you and two; she is a good fighter. She can help us get Danny back". "Charlie we can't pick up strays. We don't know who she is or what she wants. You remember what happened last time you found a stranger on the road"?

There was silence and Miles continued. "Exactly! We can't risk it".

Charlie glared at him. "Yes we can. She was with the rebels, helping them even though she isn't one and she volunteered to help you despite not knowing you or owing you anything. Isn't that enough"? There was that big heart of hers. Three pairs of eyes stared at him, Nora and Charlie's pushing at him to agree, Charlie's reminding him of Ben's persuasive glares. The girl just watched curiously and yet again Miles found himself feeling like he had met her somewhere. Finally he sighed. "Ok, sure, bring her along. The more the merrier". He turned to her again. "As long as you know that if you come, you probably won't survive very long". He watched her nod, a little too fast for comfort. "Alright. Now can we go"? All three women headed off, Charlie smiling happily. That girl was definitely going to be the death of him.

* * *

_Ok dudes and dudettes. Let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for your reviews. Hopefully you will keep enjoying._

* * *

_The following is after they have met up again with Aaron and Maggie and just after Maggie dies. (Perspective)_

* * *

Charlie sat outside the run down café, picking at her fingers. Her face was covered in dried tears and her head was aching. It was all her fault. She shouldn't have let Maggie come with her. Even though she had been so cold towards Maggie, having a mother figure around had been a comfort, even a blessing. She never realised how much she relied on the people around her until they were gone. Maybe Miles was right. She needed to toughen up.

"Charlie"?

Alex stood a few feet away, her hands clean of Maggie's blood and her arm bandaged where she had tried to transfuse blood to Maggie. Alex had told them she was a universal donor and had tried to give Maggie some of the blood she had lost. Unfortunately her attempts were in vain. She sat down beside Charlie, knowing the pain she was feeling. Her mother had died slowly and painfully and it was not something she would wish upon anyone.

"Can I do anything for you, Charlie"?

There was a moment of silence before Charlie could bring herself to answer. She shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "You've done more than I could have asked for someone I've know less than a month. Thank you by the way".

Alex patted her shoulder softly. "You're welcome. I just wish I had been able to do more and faster". Charlie shook her head again. "You made and effort which is more than most people". Now it was Alex's turn to nod. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. After fiddling with it for a minute, she blew in the base and handed it to Charlie. "You should put this on her grave". She stood as Charlie turned the folded crane in her hands. "It will free her soul and help her rest in peace".

Miles chose that moment to appear with Aaron following close behind. "Everything's set", Aaron said quietly, the remainder of tears on his cheeks. Alex nodded and left them, feeling their eyes follow. All this was too sad for her.

_Takes place after the drug dealers' house as the group approaches Philadelphia on the back roads._

Miles watched everyone as they scattered around the clearing, taking a break. He couldn't stand still or relax. They were about two days walk from Philly and it was going to be the hardest and most dangerous of this god forsaken trip. There were more Militia wandering the roads and more guard camps than anywhere else. He had to keep them to the back roads and bush areas and the going was not easy. Nora was still recovering from her wound but thanks to some rather unusual treatments fro the girl, Alex; she was almost a hundred percent.

Just as it had with Charlie, his opinion of the girl had softened during the time she had been with them and Miles hated it. Being soft could kill people. They had found that out the hard way. "Uncle Miles"? Miles shook his head clear as he focused on Charlie. She hadn't made a sound and he hadn't noticed her approach. "What"? She held out a piece of sandwich which he took thankfully. "Are you ok, Uncle Miles"? Her big eyes stared at him, full of worry. She had been very subdued since they had left his drug dealer contact, barely speaking to him. A year ago he would have preferred it but now, he wasn't sure what he wanted.

"Yeah, kid, I'm ok". He paused. "How are you doing"? He watched her as she fidgeted without leaving.

"Yeah, of course….. No, I'm not". Her hands began to shake and her eyes filled with tears. When she spoke, her voice was hushed and shaky. "I'm so sorry Miles. I am so, so, sorry". Perfect! A crying girl. Not something he was good at.

"Hey kid, take it easy. What are you sorry for"? Charlie sniffed, trying to hold back the tears.

"For everything! For Danny, for my dad, for ruining your life, for Maggie, for everything". Her voice had risen, making the others stop and watch, Alex stopping from re-bandaging Nora's wound. Charlie's sobbing echoed through the trees and Miles could feel himself getting more and more embarrassed.

"C'mon kid, calm down. There's no need for the water works". Charlie continued to cry as she sat on a fallen tree trunk, her shoulders shaking. Miles had no idea what to do. Thankfully Aaron stepped in.

"Hey, Charlie girl. Talk to me. What's wrong"? She didn't answer him and just continued to cry as Aaron rubbed her arms and whispered to her. Miles sighed. This is why he didn't do the whole relationship and family thing. He tapped Aaron's shoulder and motioned for him to move away. After a moment's hesitation, he complied and Miles slowly took his place.

"Hey kid, look at me". She refused silently. Miles didn't know if he was annoyed with her or himself. He gently wiped her tear streaked face with his own dirty fingers and carefully lifted her head so he could look her in the eyes. "You listen to me kid and you listen carefully. None of this is your fault. None, you hear me". Slowly she was calming down so he decided to keep going. "A few decisions you have made may have gone all screwy". He quickly continued when her face fell again. "But none of this is your fault. You can't blame yourself". He watched her sniff, rubbing her hands together.

"But I wasn't there for Danny or my dad. I brought the Militia spy into your bar, literally inviting them to kill you, I tried to kill people I didn't even know. Killing…. I don't kill".

Ok, this needed to be finished. "Charlie, god knows I'm no good at the whole pep talk thing and I am definitely not the person to do it, but one thing I am definitely good at is knowing when someone has screwed up big time and has caused so much pain and suffering that their life isn't worth living". He paused as she looked at him; seeming to understand the direction he was heading in but choosing to remain silent. "And that is not you kid. That is no where near you, you know that. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I wasn't there for your dad or your mum or Danny. I was the one who created an army of merciless killing machines that can't be stopped and who were responsible for your losses".

Charlie tried to shake her head but Miles wouldn't allow it. He gripped her face and stared intently. "I know I have been telling you to toughen up and stop dwelling on things but I know that is who you are and who your parents were and what is most important in this dog-rot world. I told you that you were a different girl. You, Charlie are a small piece of the true goodness that is non-existent in these times. You are something that we don't see". He could feel a lump rising in his throat and he tried to swallow it quickly. He knew the others were watching intently now but he needed to make sure Charlie understood. At that moment, he realised exactly what to say. "Maggie is not the only one you saved".

Finally she smiled, gripping his hands tightly. "Really!? I thought…".

"Yeah, yeah, let's try to keep that quiet, alright"? Her smile widened as she nodded.

"I think they might know about it".

Miles rolled his eyes and glanced at the trios of onlookers. "Mouths shut about it, ok", he said gruffly. Nora was grinning cheekily and Aaron had almost as many tears in his eyes as Charlie did. Alex though looked sad and somewhat forlorn. To Miles, she seemed to silently want the family connections. Clearing his throat he stood, helping Charlie up. "We really shouldn't linger too long. It will make it easier for the Militia to find us".

Aaron and Nora nodded, gathering their things. Miles watched Alex as she came over to them, the look of longing gone, replaced by a soft smile. Quickly and quietly she wiped Charlie's face clean of tears and grit.

"Your uncle is right, you know", she said softly, giving her the small cloth. "No matter what you do, bad things will happen. It's always best to be a good person like you instead of being someone like Monroe. You have no reason to feel like the bad one".

Miles felt his heart lighten as she smiled at them both and went to get her things. Before he could speak, Alex turned to him, her eyes intent. "You should stop blaming yourself for things too. I know you are a good man".

Miles found himself staring at her. "How can you be so sure"? All he got in response was a soft smile as she walked away and it was in that moment that he realised who this girl reminded him of.


	4. Chapter 4

"You need to run and keep running! Go"!

The Militia had found them as Miles knew they would. Philadelphia was a stronghold for Monroe and getting there unnoticed would have been a miracle but he had hoped they would have gotten closer. But of course they were discovered.

Bullets flew past his head as he ran through the trees next to Charlie and Aaron. Nora and Alex ran just behind, Alex managing to get a couple of good shots off with her bow. Despite her effort, it wasn't really helping. The Militia team outnumbered them two to one and Miles felt for sure someone would have reported the sighting. There was only one option.

"We have to split up", he yelled to Nora who nodded quickly in agreement. They had already discussed how they would handle things should they need to separate.

"Alex. Go! Charlie, Aaron, split up. Now"!

Everyone nodded and avoiding the flying bullets disappeared into the trees.

Charlie hid behind a huge shrub, trying to catch her breath as quietly as she could. She felt like she had been running alone for hours and she hadn't seen or heard anything from the Militia. Maybe they had given up. She shook her head, trying to focus. The other possibilities were not ones she wanted to consider. There didn't seem to be anymore guns going off as she waited over an hour before continuing to make her way along a barely noticeable path. It would be two days before she would meet up with the others if they haven't been caught and two more days away from rescuing Danny. She managed to occupy herself so completely with worry that she didn't notice the figures following her. Just when she thought she was free and clear, three men grabbed her and her gear, disarming her instantly.

Miles heard Charlie's scream echo through the trees and his heart went cold. Of course they would catch up to her. She had no experience with avoiding the Militia, no matter how much he had tried to teach her. He should have stayed with her. Charlie screamed again, along with a man's yell. Damn it! The nerd had to get caught as well. Perfect, just perfect! Miles found himself considering just leaving and disappearing like he did before. That would be much easier than the option he knew he was going to take. He sighed as he turned around and ran through the trees, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

It was easy for Alex to avoid the Militia. They were very much school smart but this group had little to no experience in the real world with real people. Two very young men came through the trees and she subdued them without trouble. It was then that she heard the scream that was not too far from her. The sound pierced the air, sending a shiver down her spine. Without a second thought, she turned and raced the short distance back to the sound, leaving the bodies behind.

As she got closer, she could hear Charlie and Aaron yelling with half a dozen men yelling to each other so she slowed as she crept towards them. She peeked through the trees and saw the Militia gripping at Charlie and Aaron's arms, pulling at their belongings. Their fear was all over their faces as they struggled against the harsh grips that held them. One of the men, who was clearly the one in charge smiled at Charlie.

"Fight all you want. It won't help. You will only make things worse". He turned to one of his men. "Get back to town and alert the General that we have two infiltrators, possibly the ones he is looking for. We will bring them straight to the city. Go"!

Alex couldn't let that messenger get to the city. She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths, aiming her bow and firing, following the arrow as she launched herself into the clearing.

Miles found the group of Militia quickly, without any trouble. He made sure to keep himself hidden from the men.

"I thought you said to split up and keep running. You should really start paying attention to what you tell everyone else"!

Miles nearly jumped out of his skin as he spun around to find Nora, stern faced with weapons at the ready. He sighed, turning back to the group. There was no piint in arguing. Nora crouched beside him.

"What's your plan"?

"Well, we can't let them get taken to the city. We'd lose them for good".

Miles hoped she would catch on to his plan, despite the fact that it was insane.

"Alright then", she said, very matter of factly. Miles pulled his weapons.

"Get ready Nora".

They watched as a man got ordered to get a message to Monroe. Just as they were about to run out, the messenger fell silently to the ground, an arrow sticking out of his chest. A figure flew out of the trees, knocking guns and men to the ground. Miles jumped out of his hiding place and into the fray, slicing down Militia as he went. Several gunshots went of as he finally got to Charlie and he watched as Alex cut down the last soldier and he sighed with relief,

"Charlie, are you ok"?

She nodded and she turned to Aaron and hugged him. "Are you ok"? He nodded. "Hey you guys thanks", he gasped but Miles didn't let him continue.

"You didn't split up, did you? You were supposed to split up and run, not take a leisurely stroll through the….".

"Miles just stop, ok"!

Charlie's voice broke his rant. He stopped and waited for the explanation. It never came. Charlie's attention was down the road. "Charlie, I'm talk….". Finally he realised what she was staring at.

Alex stared down at the body of the man she had just cut down. He was middle aged with a scar down his face. She found herself simply staring at him. Usually after fights like this she felt strong; almost exhilarated but this time she could feel the energy and adrenaline draining from her body as she stood there. Her vision began to haze as she felt her swords slip from her hands. She didn't even have the strength to pick them up. Time felt like it was going in slow motion as she looked towards the others in an attempt to talk to them but even the very small gesture of turning seemed to sap at her strength. Her vision blurred further as she looked down, Charlie's voice managing to penetrate the haze.

"Alex"?

In an instant, her body screamed in pain as she dropped to her knees, the voices of her companions barely registering through the agony, blood pooling on the ground beside her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to everyone for their words of encouragement. Please note that this chapter has a little bit of bloody stuff in it but not too much. It is still farely safe I'm just not sure how to change the rating? _

* * *

They had to get further away than what they were. Miles knew it wouldn't be long before the men were missed and the Militia would start searching for them. Unfortunately they couldn't move any faster. He glanced again at the girl he and Aaron half carried, half dragged between them. None of them had realised at first that Alex had been hurt during the fight. Not until Charlie's screaming as she had collapsed, her waist soaked in blood did they see the full extent of her injuries.

Several stray shots from the Militia's weapons had ricocheted into her and thanks to the adrenaline pumping through her body; she failed to notice her wounds. The girl had paled so quickly and so silently it had unnerved Miles. This was not going to be good.

"Please…..Stop".

"We can't kid", Miles replied, sweat beading across his face. "We need to get to a safe place first". He listened intently as her breathing became shallower with every step she tried to take.

"Please….. I can't…". Her feet dragged across the ground, catching on sticks and rocks. It was then that Miles knew they couldn't take her much further.

"Nora, we need to stop".

"Ok", she replied quickly from ahead of them. "Bring her here".

They quickly dragged her to where Nora showed them, carefully sitting her down beside a fallen tree. Alex's pained cries echoed through the clearing despite their attempts of care.

"Oh my god, it looks bad".

Aaron's voice was shaky and full of fear as he took in the extent of her wounds as Miles threw his gear to the side and knelt next to her.

"Nora, help NOW"!

He shouldn't have worried as Nora was already beside him, tipping supplies from her bag.

"Alex, you're going to be ok".

Charlie sat on the opposite side, her face full of tears as she held her friend's arm. Miles didn't have the heart to tell her how bad it really was as he tried to carefully check the girl's side.

"Thanks".

Alex's remark surprised him. "What for"?

She smiled at him, again reminding him of his past. "For stopping…". She gasped sharply as she looked down at his work. "My legs are feeling really funny. I can't even kick Charlie's ass for getting caught". Her grin was strained but Miles had to smile with her.

"Good girl! Bust my niece's chops for me".

Everyone laughed, despite the danger they were in.

"I'm so sorry", Charlie continued as she brushed Alex's hair from her face. "It's my fault again". Alex smiled at the crying girl beside her.

"It's not your fault. Blame the Militia". When Charlie didn't answer, she took her hand and squeezed as tightly as she could. "Understand"? Charlie nodded, tears drying on her face. Alex didn't let go of her hand as Miles pulled at her stomach. The pain was intense as the blood continued to pour from her.

"We need to stop the bleeding", Nora gasped as she handed Miles more cloths. He shook his head, sweat dripping down his forehead. "I don't think we can…".

Charlie's face filled with horror as Aaron watched on sadly. "Don't give me…".

"My bag", Alex interrupted him. "Red pouch".

Charlie bolted to their things and upended Alex's bag. Along with her supplies, a leather bound notebook dropped at her feet. The leather string that tied it shut snapped and several photos fell out along with a handwritten envelope. All of them were old and well worn and she found herself staring at the name on the envelope. How many Miles Matheson's could there be in the world.

"Charlie do you have it"?

"Yeah".

She quickly gathered the book, its contents and the pouch, sprinting back to Alex's side, handing the pouch to Nora.

"Mix it in some water", Alex gasped. "Then pour it in the wounds".

Nora quickly followed her instructions, handing the finished liquid to Miles. "Is that the same stuff you used for me", she asked worry in her eyes. Alex nodded. "It will stop the bleeding so long as no major arteries have been se….".

Pain shot through her and her scream echoed again through the trees. Miles gripped her shoulders, forcing her to stay still. He saw Nora instinctively hold Alex's legs down and he wished he could stop her pain. It was then that he noticed the book clutched in Charlie's hands. The old worn leather cover with its faded black stitching across its front made him pause.

"Charlie", he said sternly. "Where did you get that"?

Charlie looked at the book in her hands. The look on her uncle's face was one she didn't know. She looked at Alex, wondering what she would say about her holding her property. Alex's face was pale as she too stared at the book. Fresh tears rolled down her face as she stared silently. She tried to stand but found not only that her legs wouldn't hold her but every move she tried to make shot pain all through her body. Before anyone could speak, gunshots sounded, most likely from the Militia. Nora stood, her weapons ready.

"They've found the men", she said quickly. "We have to go now"!

"We can't. If we move Alex, it could kill her". Aaron was afraid. Their run ins with the Militia had not been pleasant.

They all looked at Miles and yet again he found himself unable to make a decision so he tried to busy himself with Alex's wounds.

"We tried splitting up before and it backfired", he finally replied. "We're staying together. Let me just finish dressing this and we'll go".

"Alex too", Charlie said firmly and Miles nodded. "We all stay together".

"No". Alex would not let anything happen to them. "You have to go without me. I can't move and I'll just slow you down". Even talking hurt.

Charlie shook her head. "No, you're coming. No arguments".

Alex smiled. "If the Militia catch you, they'll likely kill you and who knows what they'll do to Miles". Charlie shook her head, still clutching the book. "We can't lose anyone else".

Miles felt himself choke silently. He knew who this girl was and he wanted to protect her but he had to think about Charlie and the others. He stared at the book in Charlie's hands, hoping for some help in making a decision. The next lot of shots decided him.

"Nora, Aaron, pack the gear. _Everyone's_ gear". Both of them hesitated. "Do it"!

They went to work, Charlie staring. "Miles, we can't leave. We can't…".

"We can't leave", he interrupted her sternly. "But you three can and you will".

Everyone was stunned. "Miles, you can't stay either", Nora began urgently. "You know what the Militia will do to you".

Miles stood nodding. "I know, but like Aaron said, Alex can't move. Not the way we'd need her too. I can't leave her alone".

"You have too".

The quiet voice from behind them. Alex's pale face stared directly at them. "You have to go with them to keep them safe and to get Danny back. If I can, I'll direct the Militia away from you".

Miles shook his head. "No. I know the Militia and what they'll do if they figure out you were with us. I can't….".

"Stop being so noble"! It took all her leftover strength to yell at him and she felt herself slump.

Miles stared at Alex, torn. He knelt beside her, a tear pricking at the corner of his eye. "I'm not leaving you alone….. Baby angel".

Alex closed her eyes as more tears streamed down her face. For a moment her pain disappeared and she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She looked at him, managing to smile through the tears.

"You must".

She scrambled in her pockets, cringing. "Take this", she said, handing Miles a small, heart shaped pendant on a leather cord. "Keep this out of the hands of the Militia and Monroe".

Miles took I confused. "What is it"?

"Something they can't get. It could make the power come back on".

The others gasped and Aaron began to fidget, touching his own pocket.

"How"?

Alex shook her head. "Please just go before they get here". She looked at Charlie and tried to pat her hands. "Thanks for everything".

Charlie tried to smile but stayed quiet. Alex looked at Aaron and Nora who were holding all the gear. "You too". They nodded, both with tears in their eyes.

Miles wiped the sweat and tears from his face. "Go you guys. I'll catch up". When they didn't move his eyes hardened. "Go now".

Aaron and Nora nodded and they dragged Charlie through the trees, nearly kicking and screaming. Miles tried to finish bandaging Alex's wounds when a mans yell startled him. It wasn't Aaron so it must have been the Militia. They were very close.

"Please go", Alex said to him weakly. "Go now".

Miles nodded. "I'll circle back in a while, just in case they leave you here".

Alex nodded. "Remember Angel's game", she said softly, her eyes fluttering closed.

Miles wiped her face as he nodded, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I'm sorry baby angel". He got a smile as she opened her eyes again. "She loved that name".

She looked towards the sound of the approaching Militia. "Go".

Miles nodded, grabbing her pendant. Just before he stood, he without thinking kissed her forehead, knowing tears were now were flowing freely. Then, without a sound, he took off after the others, his heart breaking as he went.

* * *

It seemed like mere moments before the Militia soldiers burst through the trees to find Alex bloodied on the ground. One knelt beside her, checking for her breath.

"She's alive", he said, turning to his captain. "What do you want to do with her"?

The captain knelt down and pulled at the bandaging. "These are gunshot wounds", he said and he gripped at her face. "Wake up girl". After a few moments of prodding, she opened her eyes slowly. "What happened to you"? She looked around at the soldiers then back to the captain.

"Was travelling….met Militia….directions…..attacked….". She felt herself slowly drifting back into the comfort of darkness but the captain shook her awake.

"Who did this to you? What happened to the soldiers"?

Alex cringed, pain radiating through her. "Don't know…bandits….rebels".

"Where did they go", the captain shouted, his hand tightening on her face. Shakily she pointed in a direction. "Stole bag….help". Her eyes closed again and the captain checked her pulse. "She's still alive". He stood, turning towards his men. "You four, go after them".

The men saluted and disappeared into the trees. The young soldier still kneeling on the ground spoke. "Sir, what do we do with her"?

The captain looked at her. Normally he would have left her there but she reminded him of his own daughter back in the city. He sighed. "Bring her. Maybe she can give us information on the rebels. Get her medical assistance".

The young soldier nodded as two others joined him. They lifted the unconscious girl carefully and carried her gently back through the trees, the captain bringing up the rear.

* * *

It was an hour before Miles met back up with the others. All of them had tears in their eyes, especially Charlie. "You know that was wrong to leave her", Charlie said shakily. Miles nodded silently so Charlie continued. "But we had to, right"?

Again Miles nodded, unable to find anything to say. Nora stared at him curiously and knowingly.

"Why did you call her baby angel"?

He knew that question was coming. Instead of answering straight away, he went over to Charlie, gently taking the book from her and opening it. For a while he stayed quiet and the others respected the fact that he needed time. When he finally sighed and closed it, his eyes were tired and full of tears.

"Uncle Miles", Charlie said quietly, looking worried for him. "What is it? Why did you call her baby angel"?

Miles looked at her and the others, still trying to process everything. "That's what me and someone I loved decided we would call our daughter".

* * *

_I have had so much fun writing this that I am going to keep going until I run out of ideas. Look out for more. Let me know what you all think.;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_My dearest Miles,_

_If you are reading this, it means I am gone and Alex has found you. Please forgive me for not telling you this in person. I wasn't strong enough, even when I saw you in town a few days ago._

_Since the power went out, my priority, as it has been for so long, has been Alex. To keep her safe from harm and the unlawfulness that has come about. We left the cities, as many did and found our way to a small refugee camp east of Chicago, although I can't be exactly sure where. A friendly couple gave us help and we stayed with them, settling at the place you know as Johnston. It became home._

_For nearly 8years, life was simple and for the most part, we were not bothered by the rising Monroe republic. Then last month, Rebels came through and the Militia followed. You followed. I could barely believe it when I saw you leading them. Not even in my worst nightmares did I ever imagine you leading a group of merciless killers. I know Sebastian was your best friend but my heart still broke knowing what you had become._

_Before the power went off, I had hoped that one day I could tell you about Alex, that one day you could be a part of her life. Even after the power died I held out a small hope. But seeing you in town with that harsh look in your eyes made me realise you could never be the kind of man Alex needed, especially while you work for Sebastian and his republic._

_However, for some reason, I still feel the need to explain some things. The journal will hopefully answer any questions you have. You know how I like journals. Talk to Ben and Rachael too. Don't be angry with them. Or Alex. She knows about you especially that you have a heart of gold, even though it's hard to see._

_I hope you can one day forgive me for keeping this from you. Not telling you about Alex was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I knew she was on the way when we parted. My only thought was her safety and happiness and it was clear she wouldn't be with you like you were. I'm so sorry Miles. Please know I will always love you, even after death has taken me. My one regret is that we couldn't be together. Be safe, my love and try to listen to that heart of yours and love our baby angel._

_Angela_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yeah I'm still going with this. Let me know what you think._

* * *

Miles sighed, folding up the letter as he had done dozens of times in the week since their run in with the Militia. No matter how many times he read it, the meaning was barely sinking in. how could he be a father? There must be some mistake? Unfortunately he knew Alex was his. She had the same quiet look as her mother and the same bull headed stubbornness that he had.

He flicked through the book the letter had come in. the photos and drawings of a beautiful, smiling baby girl made his heart ache. He was looking through a life he could never have been a part of. The more pages he turned, the more that smiling baby grew. All signs of technology were lost as she passed the blackout years, but the entries kept coming. Sketches replaced photos and home made string ties replaced staples and paperclips but it had everything in it that he needed to know about the life his angel had provided the chills he had left behind. He was no father now, he wasn't even an uncle.

"Uncle Miles, do you want something to eat"? Charlie held out a small can of food and he accepted gratefully. He hadn't been able to eat much since their run in with the Militia. Thankfully the others had respected the fact that he needed time to process everything he had found out. They had refrained from asking many questions and had given him space but now Charlie was lingering, a look of pain, sadness and confusion covering her face. "Miles, can we….could you….". A tear rolled down her cheek and Miles sighed, motioning for her to join him. He held her close as he tried to find the words to explain everything. Nora and Aaron watched curiously, surprisingly patient but both of them intensely eager to know the full story.

Miles took a deep breath and opened the book, pulling out the letter and handing it to Charlie. He watched her read slowly and carefully, trying to figure out what she would say. She was still just a kid. "Why wouldn't she have told you? Everyone has the right to their family". There she goes again with a crazy curve ball from left field. He shouldn't be surprised by this point in time. "You may have noticed kid, but I'm not really father material". Charlie stared, waiting for more, looking just like her father. He sighed. "Ok, quit it with the staring. Charlie, you have to understand, when I was younger I was wild. Completely out of control. So many people gave up on me, figured I wasn't worth it. Even your dad did for a while".

Charlie was about to protest, her face becoming angry but Miles shut her up with a wave of his hand. "Don't start Charlie. He did give up on me but he was right to do it. I was not easy to deal with and by the time I got to 16, most people had stopped caring about what I did or didn't do". "Except her"? The others had joined them, Nora motioning towards the book in his hands. Miles nodded, flicking the pages.

"Yeah, except her. Angela practically grew up with me and Ben. She was a happy kid, kind, carefree and a genius to boot. When I 'went off the rails', she became my rock. She kept me grounded, well not grounded but she kept me from losing it completely. Eventually she was the only person I cared about. She was there when I hit rock bottom. If not for her, I would have been dead. The only thing I remember about that day is her terrified face staring down at me and her voice begging me to stay. That was when I tried to change. I left school, joined the army and got my brother back. Everything seemed to be going right. Not long after your parents got married, I joined the Special Forces. Being good at what I did, I was away all the time and things just became harder. I was enjoying the way my life was headed and being as stupid as I was, I had forgotten about the woman who had helped me get to where I was. When I was called away for a mission at the last minute, yet again, we fought. She had been trying to talk to me about some things but when I got the call, I dropped everything and left. I suppose I just assumed she would always be there".

He stared at the photo he had pulled from the book. The woman laughing as she jumped onto the young mans back, her long brown curls bouncing across her face. Miles sighed, returning the photo to its place. "When I got back, she was gone. She had left me a letter, telling me it was over, telling me that she had waited long enough for me to grow up and be the man I'd promised to be. My career had become far more important. It took me until she had disappeared to realise that and I didn't even have the guts to find her.". "But you saw her again, didn't you", Charlie asked, her eyes staring at him hopefully. He felt horrible that he had to crush that hope. "Not until the power went out. Your mum and dad mentioned her a couple of times but I tuned out".

He couldn't stop staring at the old leather journal as Aaron piped up cautiously. "So what happened when you saw her again"? Of course the geek would ask that. "She seemed like the same woman I had always loved. When she realised who I had become….. I don't know. It's as if she'd hoped I'd changed but as if she knew how far I'd gone down". "Did you talk to her"? Finally Nora had decided to speak. Her cool composure was overshadowed by the tears that were starting to appear. Miles nodded. "Just once". When he didn't elaborate, he saw Charlie nearly jump out of her skin in eagerness but he was done talking.

Shaking himself off as he stood, he put all his things away, including the journal into Alex's bag. "Enough chit chat. We should get going. If we're going to try to get into town, we'd better get started". He noticed that no one moved and threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine! You lot stay here and I'll check out the perimeter and meet you back here tomorrow". Miles didn't even wait for an answer as he picked up his gear, along with Alex's Bag and walked away, leaving the others to watch him go.

The cement ceiling of the sparsely furnished room was covered in dirt and cobwebs. It was completely out of focus as was the rest of the room and Alex had to close her eyes to stop herself from hurling. Taking several calming breaths, she tried opening her eyes again, this time with more success. Even though her head pounded she was able to glance around the room. It contained the small bed she was on, a chair and a shelf which were just as small. Her hopes sank when she realised that instead of a doorway, the room had bars. Cold, menacing and probably very strong metal bars. Great! A cell was just what she wanted.

She tried to sit up and was caught off guard as her side erupted in pain. All of a sudden, her entire body ached and screamed as she tried to bite back gasps of pain. Memories flooded back to her of fever, fear and confusion. Strange faces were everywhere as she remembered everything that had happened since the run in with the Militia. She sat up as carefully as possible, swinging her legs around so she could sit with her back against the wall. Even that much tired her out. She looked down at her side, trying to slow her heartbeat. Her entire torso was wrapped in bandaging underneath a fresh shirt that smelt like sawdust. It was bandaged s firmly; it restricted every way she wanted to turn. After a moment she gave up and was almost instantly at ease.

The peace didn't last long as several Republic Guards came stomping down the hallway, rattling open the barred door and standing at attention inside. Another soldier, a very high ranking one entered slowly and Alex had to work to stay calm. Captain Neville's piercing gaze was unsettling and his voice was cold. "It's comforting to see you awake. When you were brought here, you weren't well at all". Alex stayed quiet so Neville continued. "But now you're better. Good. Maybe now you can answer some questions". He grabbed the chair, placing it just in front of her and sat down. "The only reason you're here is because one of my men has a soft heart for kids like you. You see, he thought you were just some kid who got caught between the Militia and some Rebels". He leant back, a small smile creeping onto his face. "I however know who you really are".

Alex felt her heart stop. "And who am I", she asked cautiously. Neville's smile got bigger. "You were with Miles Matheson and his delightful little niece in Jamestown. You were helping traitors". Alex had to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. "You have me confused with someone else. I don't know who this Miles is". She watched as Neville shook his head and stood. "I am a very observant man. You were with them and you will talk to me about where he is. Private"! Yet another Militia soldier entered the cell, his face blank and his eyes full of concern. "Sir"! "Take her to the general. He wants to speak with her about the company she keeps".

The soldier nodded, crossing the room and picking her up from the bed. He looked apologetic as she grimaced painfully. She could feel Neville watch as she was pulled out the door and she tried to keep her voice low. "What are you doing here? What have you told him"? At first he was quiet as if fearful of what the soldiers following him might hear. "I didn't tell him everything. Besides, dad saw you there". Alex was stunned. "Neville is your dad"! The young soldier pursed his lips nervously and he continued dragging her painfully along. "Who the hell are you", she hissed at him. The soldier stayed quiet as he dragged her through the halls. He stopped at a door, and one of the men behind them opened it and he led her in. "Wait here". Just before he left he paused, his face softening. "Jason". He shut the doors quickly, leaving Alex to look around the beautifully decorated room.

A minute later the doors opened again, a short blonde man entering with Captain Neville and Jason following closely. "Hello there", the blonde man began softly. "You are feeling better. Now we can talk". He motioned to 'Jason' to close the door then offered her a chair. "Sit'. When Alex didn't move, he motioned again, his face stern. "I insist". Neville grabbed her arm and forcefully sat her down. "When General Monroe tells you to do something, you do it", he hissed in her ear. Alex's blood went cold as Monroe sat behind his desk. He wasn't what she imagined but his eyes were full of evil determination, making her nervous. "You have information we want and need. Give it to us and you're free to go". Alex waited as he continued. "If you don't, you won't last long".


	8. Chapter 8

"You are very resilient for one so young".

Alex could only stare at Captain Neville as he entered the cell she had been dragged to and from for the past 2 days. She hadn't been given any food and only a small amount of water. Her injuries hadn't had a chance to heal properly thanks to Neville and his tactics. She was determined not to give him anything but the pain he'd inflicted had been almost unbearable. Then to top it off, he'd had their doctors fix her up. Not pleasant.

She turned her attention back to the Captain as he again sat across from her as she leant against the wall. His gaze was steady and piercing.

"Who are they to you? Hmmm? What do those traitors of the Republic mean to you"?

Alex sighed. "I don't know what you're talking about. I can't tell you what I don't know. How many times do I have to say it"?

She stared at Neville and after a moment he sat back in his chair.

"Perhaps you really don't know about them. Maybe you are just someone in the wrong place at the wrong time". Sighing again, he threw the chair into the corner and called for the two soldiers outside the cell. "Take her upstairs as you were instructed before".

Alex groaned as they dragged her from the bed. She should have been used to it by now. These two didn't seem overly interested in being gentle with her. They dragged her through halls and up more flights of stairs that she had trouble keeping everything straight. When they finally stopped at an ornately decorated door, Alex thought they had brought her back to the Generals office but when the guard opened it, she saw a room with a desk, lounge, chairs and a bed. The furniture was ornate, much like the generals office but instead of a cold, evil man occupying it, a woman and a teenage boy stared at her from the window.

Alex was thrown to the floor by the soldiers, tears pricking her eyes as she got more bruises to add to her ever expanding collection. The men smiled as they left the room and she had an overwhelming urge top throw something at them. Fortunately for them she didn't have the strength to do much more than lay where they had thrown her. As soon as the door clicked shut, she heard scuttling on the floorboards and two faces appeared in front of her.

"Hey, are you ok", the woman asked, her face full of worry. Alex shook her head and was glad when the two strangers helped her to the couch.

"Thanks", she managed to whisper. It was then that Alex realised who the strangers were.

"Danny, get some clean cloths. She's bleeding". "Ok mom".

Alex watched the young man scuttle off then looked down to where the woman was checking. Her shotgun wounds had re-opened again and were bleeding through the shirt.

"Don't worry about it. Those fools will only make em' bleed again anyway".

She sat back, trying to breathe evenly. Before she knew it, the boy Danny was back, handing his mother the cloths and water.

"What did they do to you", he asked as he looked her up and down.

She smiled. "Not as much as they would have liked to do". She groaned as they tried to clean the wounds and stop the bleeding. "I thought moms were supposed to be gentle".

The woman smiled. "Well, since I'm not your mom…".

Alex grimaced again as the stabbing pain turned into a dull ache. "No, you're Charlie's mom".

Both of them stopped instantly and the woman stared at her hopefully. "You know Charlie"?

Alex nodded and the boy Danny became just as intense. "Is she ok? Where is she"?

"Let me finish this Danny", his mom interrupted. "Then she can tell us about Charlie".

Alex shook her head. "That's what Neville and Monroe wanted to know. They've probably got someone listening to us now". She sat up gingerly as they finished fixing her wounds. "Thank you both. You are just as kind as they are. I'm Alex by the way".

The woman smiled. "I'm Rachael and this is my son Danny. Alex huh? That wouldn't be short for Alexandra"? Rachael stared knowingly at her and she nodded. Another small and very motherly smile crossed Rachael's face. "You look just like your mother".

Alex felt a tear slide down her face. "And Charlie and Danny look just like you". Both of them smiled at her.

"So", Danny started, sitting in a chair. "Why did they beat you? Did they want information"? Alex nodded. "On what"?

She stared at them, pain creeping into her face. "Miles Matheson and how to get the power back on".

* * *

"Are you sure there's no other way to get into the city unseen"?

Miles, Aaron, Charlie and Nora were crouching behind some trees that were directly across from the most unprotected part of the cities edge. Right below the guard tower was a nearly invisible grate.

"That is what's left of the old sewer entrance", Miles answered, pointing. "It's completely overgrown and it comes out behind some old storage buildings. If we go at night, we can get in without being noticed".

Nora groaned, rubbing her head. "Even at night, the guards could see us and how do you know they don't know this is here"?

Miles shook his head. "Because I was the only one who knew about it and by the looks of all the growth, no one has used it in years".

Miles smiled as Nora rolled her eyes. "Things would have changed since you left you know".

"Probably, but this is still our best chance".

He moved quickly away, the others following.

"Maybe we shouldn't all go", Aaron piped up as he stumbled behind them. "If they do know about it, we could all get caught".

Miles grinned. "Well, well, you're finally making a good point".

"We should split up", Charlie interrupted energetically. "That was, if whoever uses the tunnel gets caught, the others are still able to rescue them".

Miles found himself laughing. "A rescue! Have you noticed how badly our previous rescues have gone? Not well".

He watched as Charlie put on her stubborn child look with her hands on her hips. "That doesn't mean we won't try".

"Awe kid, you're still so naive. If this doesn't work, that'll be it. No more rescues, nothing. The two that are left will have to disappear. No arguments"!

All three were silent and he knew that was all he was going to get out of them. He threw his gear to the ground and began sorting through it.

When he was checking Alex's bag for anything useful, the pendant she had given him, fell out along with the journal. He sighed, picking them both up carefully and noticed Aaron's uneasiness at the sight of them.

"Would you tell me what your problem is", he snapped as he stood. "You're acting all weird and it's really starting to annoy me".

Aaron gulped. "I can't….it's just, that pendant…."? He began fidgeting, touching his jacket pocket.

"Aaron", Charlie started curiously. "What's wrong".

He stared at her for a moment then reached into his pocket and pulled out an identical pendant to the one Miles was holding.

"Where did you get that", Charlie asked, her eyes darting back and forth between her uncle and her friend. Aaron shifted nervously.

"Your dad. He said it was vital that the Militia not get their hands on it".

He stared at Miles, waiting to be scolded. Instead Miles simply nodded, finished packing, looked around and pushed Alex's gear along with her pendant into the hollow of a log, making sure to cover it with branches and leaves. He then stalked over to Aaron, snatched the pendant, ignoring the protests of the others and disappeared into the trees, returning a moment later empty handed.

"Charlie, you and Nora stay outside the city. Aaron and I will go in. if we don't come back in two days, you guys must run and not look back. Ok"?

Three heads nodded simultaneously and in silence, they waited for the sun to go down.

* * *

_Let me know what you all think!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for my prolonged absence... My head is now back in the game. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Don't tell me that smell is coming from where we need to go"?

Miles couldn't decide whether to laugh at Aaron or join him in disgust. There were only a few metres from the tunnel opening and the smell of over a decade's worth of disrepair was overpowering. Miles had to cover his face to stop from gagging.

"Sorry to bust your balls, brainy but that's where we're going".

He smiled as Aaron groaned softly and checked ahead to make sure no one was around. Even though the sewer system was barely noticed by the towns' citizens, Miles didn't want to take any chances.

"Let's go", he whispered when he found nothing. He led the way to the tunnel entrance where a rusted old grate along with hundreds of shrubs and branches blocked it from sight. After a few moments he found a small break in the grate and after a few well aimed kicks managed to enlarge it enough for both of them to get through. He pushed Aaron through and followed, pulling even more branches across to cover their tracks.

"Aaron, get that torch lit". Impatiently he waited as Aaron scrambled for the lantern and matches.

"Are you sure we should light this", he whispered nervously. "Won't all the gasses ignite"?

Miles could have kicked himself. Of course that could happen. It was a sewer after all. "If it does then we'll know for next time".

Aaron snorted. "Next time? Sure, let's make this a weekly appointment".

He scrabbled with the matches, struck one and almost blew it out with his sigh of relief when they didn't explode. Carefully he lit the lantern wick and handed it to Miles who looked around the tunnel. It surprisingly wasn't as run down as he expected it to be. There was barely any water running through it and despite the smell it seemed like the path was smooth enough to begin with.

"Stay close" he whispered moving as quickly as he could manage, knowing Aaron was right behind him.

As they made their way through the winding tunnel, they could hear the occasional chatter and commotion from the towns' people above as they settled in for the night.

"How can you tell where we are", Aaron whispered anxiously, glancing up every time a noise reached them. Miles stopped near a corner grate and handed him the lantern.'

"Like this".

He reached up for the grate, trying to peer through. Realising there was too much dirt and muck on the top; he took out his machete and carefully used the tip to shift some of it. When he finally found a gap, he peered through, the streetlights glinting off his face.

"We're not far from the old warehouses. We should be able to get to the streets without being seen". He heard Aaron sigh.

"You know, I'm hearing a lot of should and possibilities with this plan and it's very disconcerting".

"Well it has been a few years since I've been here", Miles snapped quietly. "So there's no such thing as a definite".

Silence stretched between them as they carefully continued along the dark tunnel until Miles again stopped, aiming the light upwards. A short, rusty ladder led to an even rustier hatch that barely glinted thanks to the grime that caked every inch of it.

"Is that it", Aaron asked cautiously, eying the stability of the ladder. Miles nodded, handing the light backwards.

"It is", he answered, carefully shaking the ladder, almost breathing a sigh of relief as it stayed firm. "Wait here while I check it out".

Cautiously he made his way up to the hatch and paused for a moment, listening for any traffic noises that may have been present. Thankfully he heard none. He pushed at it, not surprised when it didn't budge. After feeling around for a moment, he discovered some very stubborn latches that took him almost ten minutes of quiet grunting and banging to move them. Slowly he pushed at it, peering through the gap he had made. Mud and pebbles fell into the tunnel and Miles had to balance the hatch as he pushed more debris out of the way. The immediate area was barely lit by the flames of the streetlight around the corner. After a moment he made his way back down to where Aaron was waiting impatiently.

"So what's happening"?

Miles took the light from him and put it out. "Not a thing so we are going up".

He went back up the ladder, peered out the hatch to make sure no one had come around then quickly and carefully got out, silently beckoning for Aaron to hurry. Once his brainy companion had got himself out, he replaced the hatch and covered it back up with dirt and rubble. He pulled Aaron into the shadows of the old buildings, listening and watching intently for any surprises. Thankfully, as it had been when he was last in Philly, the area they were in was still mostly abandoned. However, he knew he could trust nothing about this town or its people. He turned to Aaron who waited nervously, constantly wiping his glasses and face.

"Hey man, stay calm".

He waited as Aaron nodded and composed himself. "I'm good", he muttered quietly. "Where to now"?

Miles looked around and pointed to a smaller building across from them.

"That way. We need to grab some disguises or something to help us blend in".

He quickly and carefully snuck across the little road, slipping easily between it and the pile of crates, noticing Aaron had a little more trouble. Fortunately, he adjusted quickly and followed closely. Miles peered around the corner of another rundown building, instantly noticing the amount of people that were still around. Silently he cursed, gripping at his weapon.

"This is going to be a bit difficult".

He turned to Aaron, a thought coming to mind as he stared at the man's face. Grabbing the lasses, he put them on his own face, thankful he could still see.

"What are you doing", Aaron whispered as Miles pulled his bandana from his pocket and threw it at him. Miles sighed.

"Disguises! They're probably looking for a big guy with glasses, not me with them".

His companion shrugged, donning the bandana as Miles attempted to slick his hair back.

"Follow me closely and try to act naturally".

He didn't even wait for an answer as he walked confidently up the street and into the gradually thinning crowd. After just a few minutes he slipped down a small alley and came to a stop at a ratty old door. He tapped and waited, hearing the shuffling and scraping of chairs. A nervous moment later the door opened, revealing a short stocky soldier, his jacket half open with a bottle in his hand.

"Ears…. You look like hell"!

A moments silence passed before the man in the doorway realised who was standing in front of him.

"Miles?! By god you crazy sack, what the hell are you doing here"?

The man roughly pulled him inside, pausing only slightly when he spotted Aaron before pulling the shorter man roughly through, slamming the door behind them. Miles turned just in time to catch a rough, clumsy hug, knowing he was starting to smile. After a moment the man released him, a huge grin covering his face.

"My good man, I never thought I'd see you again, especially here".

Miles slapped his shoulder. "Yeah, I know. Extreme circumstances".

The man nodded. "We definitely got a few of those".

Miles motioned to Aaron. "Quick intro. This is Aaron".

The men shook hands. "You must be a tough one to be with this guy"?! Miles saw Aaron shrug.

"Not sure about tough, but I somehow manage not to die".

The man laughed, his eyes dancing. "That is always a good start. I'm Tray but he calls me ears. Good to meet you".

Tray turned to Miles, his eyes instantly serious. "You're a dead man walking, you know".

Miles nodded. "I know but it is important. We need your help".

Tray nodded and motioned to the table. "I guess you don't want a drink then".

Miles sighed sitting. "Normally, yes but not now". He passed Aarons glasses back to him, his face serious. "Do you know anything a boy prisoner being brought here? Or a wounded young girl arriving last week"?

Tray nodded. "All of us do, even the low rankers like me. The boy has been here a couple of weeks and the girl was brought here last week. I was with the patrol unit that found her"

Miles perked up. "Is she ok? Is she alive"?

Tray held up his hands. "One question at a time. I'm not as fast thinking as I used to be. Yes, she's alive. She had some pretty nasty wounds which got treated but barely. They're holding her at the governors' jails. They suspect she knows you". He sighed tiredly. "One of the soldiers survived an attack and he said you were there along with at least two others". He paused staring at Miles through haunted eyes. "She looks just like….".

Miles patted his friends arm. "Yeah she is. That's why we need your help". He watched as Tray nodded, wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"Right", the man continued standing. "Since you're here, it will be easier and hopefully less dangerous for us law abiding citizens".

"What do you mean it'll be easier", Aaron spoke up confused.

Tray smiled, took out a book from behind the shelfing and opened it on the table. He spread around blueprints and number filled pages while taking a swig from his bottle. "I mean", he continued slyly. "There was already a plan to get the girl out, as well as Rachel and her boy".

Miles almost groaned out loud as his friend spoke that name. Aaron only took moments to realise who Tray was talking about.

"Rachel?! Rachel Matheson?! She's….dead. Has been for years. What game are you playing"?

Aaron's voice had risen as he stood, his face full of anger. Miles stood, gripping at his shoulders.

"Not now, Aaron".

The man shook off his hands. "What is he talking about Miles? We are not going any further until you….".

"Alright, just sit down"!

Despite Miles using his command voice, it took a few moments for his companion to sit, his anger and confusion clear. He saw Trays look go from confusion to understanding as he took another gulp of drink.

"Ugh, yeah Rachel Matheson but like Miles said, not now. The important thing is there are three people we need to get out of town and fast. All three of which are under fairly heavy guard".

Miles nodded. "Yeah I guessed that. Security has probably been increased since they know Charlie came and got me".

He got a nod in response. "You have no idea. Not many people know why security is up but that doesn't change the facts. We have accounted for this".

It took nearly half an hour for Tray to explain the plan to them. Miles. Was glad it was so well laid out. He shouldn't have expected anything less than that.

"We need to do this now", Miles said standing. He almost punched the wall when his old friend shook his head. "Not till tomorrow night man. I'm sorry. Even though we're prepared, we need a little time to tell everyone". He waited. Miles knew he was right but he didn't have to like it.

"Alright Ears. You do what you need to do. Aaron and I will wait here if that's ok".

Tray nodded. "Of course. Until tomorrow, you guys eat and sleep. I promise we'll get all of them out".

* * *

_Can't wait to hear your thoughts!_


End file.
